Draco's True Love
by Lilo-Azn-Halo
Summary: This one is about Draco Malfoy and Shadow, and Shadow is a girl that Draco loved during the war, read it plz. Reviews wanted Tx.


Draco's Love  
  
No! You are not going to die on me not now not tomorrow never. You will be here with me forever until the end were we both go. Live long happily lives have children and share a dinner Draco told Shadow. I can't Draco. As more blood dripped Draco took her in his arms. You must live I...I Love You Shadow you can't leave. Draco..She whispered. Yes? I Love You too. Hehe do you remember what you told me that time when I was thinking that fighting this war would be hopeless? And how I wanted to end my life there and then remember what you told me? If you do leave this world I'll be there to open the Golden Gates for you, and you held me close and whispered to me my strength is you and I want to be your strength too. You have and always be my strength Draco ever since I met you and the first song you sand to me I will always remember till the end and into it Draco. Sing my song one last time will you. Shadow drifted into semi-consciousness. Her life flashed before her eyes, she remembered her greatest moments. When she met Draco and the first thing she said to him "You damn perv. stop looking at me", and then slapped him walking away part happy that such a cute guy was looking at her and part angry because she didn't ask for his name. Then she remembered when he asked her for a dance and how she held him one simple touch made her crumble into his arms one simple touch made her want him forever...one simple touch made he knew that he was the one.  
Draco sang with tears in his eyes and tears falling freely he remembered when every time that she had slapped him and now all he wanted was a slap to reassure him that she was going to be okay. He remembered the first time he held her watching the stars and the first sweet words he ever told her, I will be with you and live or die and know that I might have had a chance then to live on and know that I never had a chance. He remembered when her hands came to his, one touch made him lose it one touch mad him want more of it. The first fight they had one they argued about who was right...but soon he gave in she looked just too cute when she pouted and even cuter after he said he was sorry and forever she will be right. If she said that the sun came up at night and the stars were really jewels then she was right. He remembered the first Quote he wrote for that came with a rose *This rose may die, but the love we shared will grow older than love itself has ever been expressed and greater than any pride that could be expressed, it shall conquer all* The rose never died she still has it he put a special charm on it as a symbol of their love.  
He held her close and cried.  
Shadow thought back when he first kissed her she remembered the way her body fell into his so easily how his arm held her in all the right places and when she grew cold his kiss made it warmer. She remembered how she would wait forever and ever by the Golden Gates of heaven waiting for him to come to her once again when it was his time to join the mighty Lord up above. Her life was draining fast and now all she saw was his image in a memory so sweet that no one could pry it from her and no one could love her ever so. She cried to herself and whispered for him to pull her close and hold her, it was getting cold. She told him.  
Draco pulled shadow close to her. He kissed her to make her warmer. He now remembered how well she fit in his arms and how warm she was. He knew it was almost time. He would never be the same, but he knew that she would watch over him from up above. He remembered when she said what if she would die one day and he would pretend to grow serious and say well you could follow me around like my shadow. And she'd pretend to look hurt and then he would take her in his arms and whisper to her if you truly did go then I would be going right after you. Then she would turn around and say no I want you to live a happy life and live on until its your turn but one time she turned around and gave him a quote *Death is not the most painfulest thing, the painfulloest thing would to die knowing your true love died to join you. * And she mad him promise that he couldn't for she would die all over again if she knew she had ruined his life, he promised her but also saying you will never ruin my life for the only thing you have ever done for me was to make my life better.   
Draco's arms were so, so warm she thought she would melt in them. She tried to reach for him but failed but he came down and gave her one last kiss before she left this world and wait for him to one day come to her so they could be together again.  
Its been 4 months since then, Draco sat in the kitchen thinking about her every time he sees the kiss that she left on his mirror that he never took off even when guests were here. he loved her so that he had to move far away for the rooms that he thought was once so full of her love now seemed damp and cold and awaiting. He knew there was nothing her could do but keep the memories he shared, yes that was it the memories would be enough for the long nights were he held her and kissed her. The memories will have to be enough he decided and maybe a poem for her here or there. And he began to write  
~My Angel~  
Cold, Blood, Hate  
Your lying on the ground  
I hold you close  
I look into your dead eyes  
A past that i will never forget  
How dead they looked but yet so alive  
The memories, the pain, the anger  
All flashing before my eyes  
My mind is blinded by the hate  
The hate of the darkness that took you  
Also the hate of the light that took you  
They took you the devil from earth  
And the Light from the Golden Gates  
The one they called so Honorable  
The other so called Forgiving and Merciful  
One took the biggest threat to darkness  
While the other took the best of earth  
They took my angel  
Hehe...see our love so great even them  
The greatest of all grew jealous  
Of the perfect love  
The strongest power  
The ever lasting fire  
I'll never remember   
Although I'll never forget  
They way I felt when the truth sank in  
In a moment I lost  
I Lost the greatest Love I ever knew  
You will always live forever in me  
And all I have to say is  
Wait for me Girl  
Wait For Me  
-Good Night My Beautiful Angel-  
  
Draco put down his pen, not so good but form the heart. She would be proud of him. 


End file.
